Sir Hilfbert
Sir Hilfbert of Laverstock '''is a Banneret knight of young Earl Robert and owner of the manors of Laverstock, Newton and Milverton (Cornwall) in addition to the estate of Wilton, gifted to the banneret. A man trying to live to the ideals of his knightly vows and those of his religion, sir Hilfbert is a well- mannered, honourable and loyal knight of Salisbury. Sir Hilfbert´s fame has spread far over his years serving Earl Roderick and King Uther. He is known as one of the most important knights of Salisbury, the stories of his deeds reaching even distant northern Britain and perhaps some northern parts of the continent. Appearance and Personality Sir Hilfbert can trace a lineage to a powerful Roman noble house through his mother´s side and his roman roots are evident in his appearance. Blue eyes and light hair coupled with distinct roman features give the knight a handsome look. Sir Hilfbert is by nature patient and thoughtful, thinking through the situation before acting, though when the time comes, he is not known to balk from danger. With his studies of Latin, sir Hilfbert found an interest in reading, especially in war knowledge. He has spent many a night studying whatever parchments and texts in his scriptorium, trying to learn of the great generals and battles of history to gain a better understanding of how to do battle. After a miraculous recovery in the battle of Lindsey, he came to in belief that an angel descended from heaven to give him another chance on this world. This experience left him utterly convinced that God has yet a plan for him, turning the already pious knight into a devoted one. Family Sir Hilfbert married Lady Gwenwyn of Broughton in the year 488 after two years of betrothal, during which he proved his worth and glory to one of the most notable pagan families in Salisbury. The marriage produced a son and a daughter to sir Hilfbert, before coming to a sad end in 491, when lady Gwenwyn died in childbirth, the child perishing in the hard and protracted labour. Sir Hilfbert married a second time in 493, this time finding a spouse in Lady Gwengraine, daughter of sir Marlyn. The marriage was the source of some rumours and gossip in Salisbury, for the lady was Cornish and sir Hilfbert inherited the manor of Milverton as dowry, though Hildbert paid no heed to the rumours. In the second year the lady Gwengraine gave birth to a healthy baby boy, much to the rejoice of Hilfbert and the entire family. '''Children: Herawd (Heir) b.489 Aurelia b.490 Gawyn b.494 Notable history The first notable deed was in 484 for the squire at the time was to save the village of Imber from a fae bear named Red Helm. Hilfbert with his friends slew the beast and took various trophies off the corpse, only to be approached by a fae knight and warned of a powerful witch set loose with the death of Red Helm. The witch has plagued the knights of Salisbury ever since on numerous occasions. In years 487 and 488 Sir Hilfbert joined the rest of the Salisbury knights in Prince Maddoc´s campaign against the Saxon fleet and later the siege of Bayeux, where Sir Hilfbert led the unit of knights. At this time still inexperienced in command, the success varied, especially in the fleet action where many brave men died, but i the end the unit managed to succeed in their objectives. During the assault on Bayeux, sir Hilfbert duelled the Frankish warlord leading the defence, valiantly dealing blow after blow, but a moment´s lapse of concentration, the Warlord managed to deal a heavy blow, rendering Hilfbert unconscious. The fellow knights had killed the Frankish bodyguard in the meanwhile, ending the Warlord before more damage was done, thusly ending the assault in victory. The fellow knights decided to give the magnificient reinforced chainmail of the Warlord to Hilfbert for his noble effort, the chain later on saving Sir Hiflbert´s life many a time. In 490, sir Hilfbert joined the rest of Salisbury in another campaign against the Saxon threat, in the fateful battle of Lindsey. Though initially succesful, sir Hilfbert took a heavy wound against a group of berserkers, weakening the pious knight enough, that moments later a mounted hearthgenet was able to land a crippling blow on Hilfbert´s hip, throwing him off the saddle. The wound was deep and appeared fatal, but in what would have been his last moments, he saw a heavenly light shine, and a shape embrace him. After the battle he woke up, his wound tended to, the knight utterly convinced that an Angel sent from heaven had saved him from certain death. The wound was deep enough to not fully heal, leaving an ugly scar that somewhat hampered his hip. In cold winter days, the wound reminds of itself more and more each year as the knight grows in age. in 491, Hilfbert had recovered enough to join in the offence into Cornwall, fighting valorously in the battle of Terrabil, though unable to save the beloved Prince from Duke Gorlois, the death foretold by an angelic voice in his head moments before the killing blow landed. Together with sir William, Hilfbert avenged Madoc, took down Duke Gorlois and ended the battle in a pyrrhic victory for Logres. The losses for the year were not over however, as the freshly gained manor of Broughton was burned to the ground by unknown raiders and his first wife dying in childbirth, the baby perishing at the same. That winter sir Hilfbert coped with loss by filling his every moment with chores to not have time to dwell and succumb to depression. 492 saw great turmoil as Merlin kidnapped the newly born son of Uther and Ygraine, events leading to an accusation of treason on sir Hilfbert and the rest of the fellowship. Though being able to defend their innocence with help from many notable people, the stain of the accusation could not be undone. in 495 sir Hilfbert once again answered the call to arms after an unsuccessful attempt at making Earl Roderic Dux Bellorum while Uther was down with sickness, though the King regained consciousness and led an army of Logres to confront the Saxon army under Octa and Eosa at St. Albans. Sir Hilfbert led the unit of Salisbury knights and having gathered experience in leading a contingent, the unit strode through victory to victory. The younger knights in his unit acquitted themselves nobly, the Salisbury knights gathering glory in capturing the enemy battle standard in the very beginning, saving Earl Roderick from a unit of javelin- armed Keorls and finally confronting the bodyguard of the Saxon kings. The battle was won through noble sacrifice and skill at arms. After the disastrous events of the infamous feast, sir Hilfbert returned home to Salisbury with who was left, and was made Banneret by Countess Ellen, the regent of Salisbury, securing the utter loyalty of sir Hilfbert. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters